In general, when people carry out self-photographing, it is necessary to fix a photographing apparatus on an intelligent ball head, set the angle and focal length well, start a countdown shooting, run up to a preset shooting point, and wait for shooting by the photographing apparatus, which is very inconvenient.
If it is necessary to remotely control the intelligent ball head to rotate to a required angle, a remote controller needs to be used for remotely controlling the ball head, while the common remote controller could only control the ball head to rotate left, right, up or down and it is difficult to know whether the angle of the photographing apparatus is appropriate or not, especially in the case a plurality of human faces appearing in one viewing frame, it is difficult to accurately focus on the human face of users, and the remote controller with live view shooting function results in a high cost of the whole system.